Teenage Years
by magicians magic
Summary: This is Snape at his time during Hogwarts. In one of the books it mentions Snape being bullied by M W P & P so i decided this could be good to write about . . . One shot story, Read and Review please :D


**Teenage Years**

He saw them coming. His heart raced and his panic stations became alerted. He was stood alone as usual, not many people wanted to be his friend. He couldn't understand why though. He was smart, intelligent, not very attractive, but not ugly either. He had long black hair, but his sallow skin and bony structure made him almost ghost like. He got many stares and was picked on by most people, but some people more than others. He could see them coming his way. There was no where to hide or escape them, he would have to put up with another round of taunting.

The closer they came, the more he worried. Any moment they would spot him and begin the teasing he hated so much. How he dreaded it. He never told anyone though; he didn't want to be picked on for being a grass as well.

They were now approaching the top of the hill that lead down to the lake where he was stood. Any second now. He could almost hear his watch counting away. Right on cue. They saw him and came his way. He wasn't going to run, he couldn't. He would just stand there and listen to what they had to say, just like normal. And he would put up with what they did, just like normal.

Inside he was screaming and scared. Why did they always choose him? It was never anybody else, just him. They were now meters away and already he could hear the taunts. He wanted to cry, but then they would only bully him more. Why was this so difficult? He had protection but would never use it. It would only make things worse in the long run. His hand was in his pocket holding his wand tightly.

They were here, stood in front of him. The usual crowd of four. Lupin, Pettigrew, Black and Potter. Potter was the worst of the clan. He was the group leader and decided on what they did, when they did it and where they did it. How he hated him so much. He wanted to just pull out his wand and jinx them all. Then he could get away and miss the taunting just this once. That just seemed like a dream though, he knew it would never happen, he was too scared.

"Well well boys, look what we've stumbled across" teased Potter.

"Poor dear old Snivelly" taunted black.

"What's the matter Snape? Not happy to see us?" asked Potter.

Snape stood still. He didn't move or make a sound.

"Well Snape, seen as you're not speaking to us, and I don't like people like you, we will just have to punish you". Potter smiled as he said these words.

Snape watched as Potters hand moved to his robe pocket. His wand was coming out. Snape winced and let out a small plea, but it was unheard by the gang, or anyone for that matter.

Potter cast a spell under his breathe. But Snape knew which one it was.

The familiar jet of blue sparks flew from the tip of his wand and hit Snape in the chest. Once again, he felt his ankle being pulled up by an invisible force. It turned him upside down and he was hanging there in mid air. His robes fell over his face so he couldn't see his audience. But he could hear them. Laughing, taunting. Normally at this point Snape would reach for his wand, not use it, but for reassurance.

Snape was dreading the next bit. This was the part where they normally magically removed his trousers then pants and revealed his privates to all the people watching. Snape panicked, he could hear them whispering about taking them off. He was so nervous and scared, he wanted to shout out. His choked up throat stopped him. Snape waited, in fear and dread.

A voice of a girl could be heard getting nearer towards the scene. This girl was running towards them. Snape didn't have a clue who she was, but he could hear her voice.

"Put him down and leave him alone" it said.

Snape pricked his ears and listened harder. Was she going to help him?

"What was that Evans?" Snape heard Potter ask.

"You heard me clearly, PUT HIM DOWN!" Evans shouted.

"As you wish" smirked Potter.

He flicked his wand at Snape. Instantly he fell from the air and hit the ground with a hard thud. Snape stood up and pulled his robes back down. He looked at his helper. Lilly Evans and a bunch of other girls were stood right behind Potter and his gang.

"Are you alright Severus?" Lilly asked.

"Yes" he replied quietly.

Lilly turned back to Potter.

"Leave him alone, and if I ever catch you going near him again I'll hex you myself." She threatened.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't, and why won't you go on a date with me?" asked Potter

"Oh trust me I would James, and this is the reason I won't". She pointed to Snape with these words.

"Fine" chimed Potter.

On that last note, Lilly flicked her hair and turned away, walking back up the hill with her friends. Snape looked at the gang. They turned back on him and Potter shot a spell at him. He fell over backwards and lay on the grass. The gang then left him.

Snape stood back up and wiped himself down. He looked as the gang walked one way, and Lilly walked the other. To her back, he whispered "Thank You" then walked back to the castle.


End file.
